geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Geometrical Dominator
|followedby = Deadlocked|precededby = Theory of Everything 2|image = File:GeometricalDominator.png|imagewidth = 250}} Geometrical Dominator is the nineteenth level in Geometry dash, released in the recent Update 2.0, and the fifth level to be rated "Harder". Description This level showcases the new robot form, which works like the Lil' Stomper from the popular mobile game, Jetpack Joyride. It also introduces a variety of new map components, such as pop-up platforms such as the yellow pillars that come out of the ground, moving obstacles such as the blocks that open at 8 seconds, new animated spikes, the Monsters from several WIP pictures that chomp constantly, rainbow blocks and triggers indicated by diamonds. A new background inspired by the game Super Mario Bros 3 can be seen, along with a new ground design, and an entirely new tile set. The level also introduces new decorations like small grass and plants, curved rainbow decorations, moving water and white, cartoon-ish clouds. There is also a neon section which RobTop had never used before, where all the level elements appear right in front of you, including jump orbs and rings. Secret Coins *The first coin appears in the upside down robot form just before the change to ship, in order to obtain it, the player must drop past the yellow jump ring onto a small platform where they must boost the robot up into a small one block wide area where the coin is hidden. The player will then fall into the sky and hit a gravity pad before being put back onto the normal path. *The second coin appears in the second robot, just after you have changed gravity from anti-gravity. When you jump on a multi-coloured block, coloured blue and purple, instead of falling down jump up again to collect the secret coin. *The third coin is found in the final mini ship. There's a moving pillar with two openings in it. Carefully guide the ship into the lower passage, collect the coin, and continue normally. Errors * When jumping into the first coin, if you hold for a short amount of time, you can fall out of the map. * At the first coin, there is a glitch where you can obtain the coin without using anti-gravity as shown here Trivia *This level is the first level to have in-game text. Its first text "Go!" appears after going through the Robot portal. *This is the fourth level to use a new background and ground, after Electrodynamix, Hexagon Force and Theory of Everything 2. *This is the fourth level to not have a secret coin in its cube segment, the other three are Cycles, Hexagon Force, and Blast Processing. *The song has been confirmed to be made by Waterflame, as seen in the 'Songs' menu. *This is the only level to end in robot. *This is the second harder level to give the player 10 stars upon completion, the other being Blast Processing. *The title "Geometrical Dominator" is one character longer than the limit of giving a title in a custom level, making it the third of its kind. The first was Electroman Adventures and the second is Theory of Everything 2. *It takes 1:39 to complete the level. Walkthrough Category:Levels